


The Thing About Babies

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stork brings a special delivery to Rapunzel, Eugene has some doubts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Babies

“Eugene, I’m having your child.”

Eugene stood still, trying to take it all in. Sure, they had often talked about bringing new life into the world, but never had he thought the day would come so soon.

“Rapunzel, I just don’t know if we’re ready…”

Rapunzel backed off, tears welling in her eyes. Did—did Eugene not want her—or her baby—anymore?

“Rapunzel, wait…” Eugene reached for her, remorse filling his entire being, but it was too late—she had run out the door, sobbing bitterly.

 _Eugene, you fool_ , he silently berated himself, tears filling his own eyes, _why did you have to say that?_ He knew Rapunzel’s parents were counting on them to bring the next heir into the world!

Hearing neighing, he hurried out to see what was wrong. When he arrived, he was taken by surprise when Maximus started pulling at him, until he finally mounted. “What’s the matter, Maximus? Where’s Rapunzel? Take me to her!”

He cracked the reins, almost falling off when Maximus galloped as fast as his legs could carry him. They ran past Corona, through the woods, to…

…the tower.

It was the same tower, not so long ago, where he and Rapunzel first met, where he’d hidden himself away. And it was that meeting at the tower that started them on their wild and crazy adventure not just to see the lights, but to eventually return her to her parents.

 _Parents_. The impact of what she’d said finally hit him. They were going to be _parents_! Eugene felt ashamed of himself. Why had he reacted the way he had? Couldn’t he be at least a _little_ excited about it, embrace the memories they were sure to make?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone sitting on the grass. He slowly approached, careful not to scare whoever it was off. “Hello,” he called.

Suddenly, the person he’d seen turned around and stood, facing him. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when he realized it was Rapunzel! “Where—where have you been?” he wanted to know, tears of relief filling his eyes as he took her in his arms. “I—I’ve been so worried!”

“You—you weren’t so worried when you said you didn’t know if we were ready—” Rapunzel replied, sobbing.

“I know what I said,” Eugene whispered, holding her all the closer. “But you know what?”

“What?” Rapunzel blinked back stray tears, swallowing the sob she was trying to suppress.

Eugene leaned in to kiss her tears away. “I—I’m ready now,” he admitted, holding her closer than ever. “I—I guess I was just a little jealous of you.”

Eugene— _jealous_ of her? The thought made Rapunzel’s mouth turn up into a small smile. “Why?”

“You now have a mother and father who love you very much,” Eugene whispered, wiping a stray tear away, “not to mention a whole kingdom.” Eugene held her closer than ever. “I—I guess I was just _scared_ because—I never had those things.”

Rapunzel thought of the day he’d brought her home, how her parents had been so happy to have her back. She managed a small chuckle, remembering how her mother had pulled him into the group. If anything, she was truly her mother’s daughter! “Now you do,” she whispered.

The thought made Eugene smile. Of course he did—and if it was any indication, the kingdom loved him for his efforts almost as much as they loved Rapunzel!

“ _Will_ you come home?” Eugene whispered, holding her from behind, placing his hand where he was sure their new son or daughter was slowly forming.

“Yes,” Rapunzel managed to choke out. Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed again. “I—I love you, Eugene.”

Smiling, Eugene helped Rapunzel mount Maximus, before getting on himself. With a crack of the reins, they headed back to Corona. When they arrived, the King and Queen were waiting for them. “Where have you been?” the Queen wondered.

Eugene’s face fell. “I am to blame, Mother,” he admitted sadly. He explained about Rapunzel’s discovery, and how he hadn’t taken the news as well as she had hoped.

The Queen just smiled, putting a hand to his face.”Parenthood can be a scary experience, Eugene,” she whispered, “but right now Rapunzel needs to know you’ll be there for her.”

Turning to Rapunzel, Eugene took her hand. Gazing into her big green eyes, he kissed her softly. “I will,” he promised.

Over the next few months, Eugene was true to his word, doing everything in his power to make his Rapunzel comfortable and happy. When the big day came, he stayed as close as he could, though he had to admit it drove him crazy to be on one side of the door with her on the other.

Just when he couldn’t take it any longer, the door opened, and the Queen poked her head out. “Eugene?”

He started to freak out, much as he had when he and Rapunzel were just feeling each other out, but he managed to stammer, “Y-yes?”

The Queen just smiled. “I think there’s someone here who wants to meet his father.”

His father—he had a _son_! Tears welled in his eyes, and he knew it was true—parenthood might be a scary experience, but when all was said and done, it certainly did have its rewards. He entered the room softly, approaching Rapunzel, who was holding a bundle wrapped in softest shades of blue.

When Rapunzel saw him gazing upon the new baby, she smiled. “His name’s Prince Thomas,” she whispered, holding him where Eugene could see him. “Would you like to hold him?”

Eugene reached tentatively for Thomas, wanting so much not to hurt him. “Well, hello there, Thomas,” he whispered. “Glad you could make it.”

As he gazed upon his son, he knew the Queen was right. Parenthood might be a scary experience, but now that Thomas had safely arrived, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Isn’t he just the most perfect thing you’ve ever seen?” Rapunzel couldn’t help gushing. “He’s got all of his fingers and toes…”

“Your hair,” Eugene continued, running his hand over a soft layer of hair the same shade as Rapunzel’s. “My eyes,” he added, gazing upon limpid pools of light brown.

Suddenly, he gasped. “And,” he finished, “I do declare—”

“What is it, Eugene?” Rapunzel wondered.

“He’s got my nose,” Eugene whispered. Holding Thomas at arm’s length, he added:

“…and they got it _right_!”

 


End file.
